1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, method and computer program product for controlling a displayed screen using a rotary input device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
According to the performance improvement of a mobile communication terminal and the introduction of various mobile platforms, a mobile communication terminal became enabled to provide diverse supplementary services as well as basic functions such as a short message service (SMS). Lately, the performance of the mobile communication terminal has been further improved and the internal storage capacity of a mobile communication terminal has increased while a mobile communication terminal supporting a wireless Internet or a multimedia function has been commercialized.
Since portability and mobility are the major characteristics of a mobile communication terminal, a limited space is typically available for use as an input device or an output device of a mobile communication terminal. In order to effectively use the limited space, various functional keys have been introduced for a mobile communication terminal. For example, a rotary input device was introduced for a mobile communication terminal. The rotary input device may be a rotary key or wheel key.
A conventional rotary input device is generally used as an up and down directional key or a menu selection key. Conventional devices have a limited ability to search information stored in a mobile communication terminal when using only the rotary input device. For example, if thousands addresses are stored in a mobile communication terminal, a user must repeatedly turn the rotary key or the wheel key to scroll an address list for searching a desired address.
In order to effectively search a desired address from such a long list, an acceleration search function is needed. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a method for effectively controlling the operation of a mobile communication terminal while maintaining the advantages of the rotary key or the wheel key.